Not Another Fairytale
by PhoenixDelight
Summary: Mashed up fairytales with a little twist. ChanBaek with HunHan and other EXO pairings. GS.
1. Prologue

_Alkisah di sebuah kota bernama El Dorado, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik bernama Baekhyun…_

(Baekhyun: Gadis? GADIS?)

 _Ahem, ralat, seorang laki-laki cantik bernama Baekhyun…_

(Author: Aneh, Baek.

Baekhyun: Aish~ ya udah, terserah deh. Tapi sekali ini aja!

Author: Iya, iya, dari tadi kek. Lanjut ah!)

 _Baekhyun tinggal dengan ibu tiri dan dua saudara tirinya. Ibu tirinya, mami Yixing, adalah…_

(Yixing: Hhh, emang nasibku selalu jadi emak-emak.

Author: Hehehe… maaf, ini untuk kebutuhan cerita. /peluk emak/)

 _Mami Yixing adalah wanita yang gila harta. Sama seperti kedua anaknya, Minseok dan Kyungsoo, ia juga tidak suka pada Baekhyun. Mereka iri pada kecantikannya dan sering menyiksa gadis malang itu._

(Baekhyun: Eh, tapi aku kan dari Bucheon, bukan dari Malang?!

Author: /pura-pura ga denger/)

 _Inilah kisah Baekhyun, si gadis cantik jelita yang teraniaya. Selamat menikmati! ^^_

 **###**

"Baekhyun, ambilkan tasku!"

"Dimana seragamku, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati, "Huh, selalu begini setiap pagi." Ia menyambar tas yang ada di kursi dan melemparkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Ini tasmu! Minseok, seragammu ada di tempat tidur, masa kau tidak lihat?"

"Baekhyun, mana kopi mami?"

"Di meja, Mi! Sudah, kalian jangan mengganggu lagi, aku mau mandi, nanti aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" Baekhyun melenggang ke kamar mandi.

(Author: Um… okay, mungkin Baekhyun tidak semenderita yang dibayangkan. -_-)

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, ini fanfic pertama yang aku publish di FFn. Kalau ada diantara kalian yang ngerasa udah pernah baca, itu karena ini udah aku publish di AFF, jadi ini bukan plagiat ya. ^^ Next chapter coming soon, mohon doa restu dan reviewnya~^^


	2. Final

"Baekkie!"

Baekhyun menoleh.

Sahabatnya, Luhan, tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah dengar belum? Tuan Park akan mengadakan pesta dansa, semua gadis di kota ini diundang kesana."

"Tuan Park orang terkaya di El Dorado itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kabarnya, dia mengadakan pesta itu untuk mencari calon istri…"

"Apa? Sudah tua begitu masih mencari istri yang masih gadis?"

"Aish, bukan! Dia mencari calon istri untuk kedua anaknya."

"Oh."

"Aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka, tapi aku dengar mereka sangat tampan."

"Begitukah? Hm… pesta dansa terdengar menyenangkan."

"Kau akan pergi kan?"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah murung. "Sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Mami tidak akan mengijinkan. Kau ingat kan waktu aku minta ijin mengikuti audisi SM Entertainment? Mami melarang dan malah menyuruhku menguras sumur…" Baekhyun hampir menangis mengingat kekejaman ibu tirinya.

"Ah, sudah, jangan diingat-ingat lagi. Tapi, Baekkie, kau harus pergi ke pesta itu. Kau sangat cantik, salah satu dari tuan muda itu pasti tertarik padamu. Tenang saja, aku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa pergi."

"Meskipun aku bisa pergi, percuma saja, aku tidak punya gaun yang bagus untuk kupakai."

"Soal itu tidak usah kau pikirkan, serahkan saja padaku."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Lu, kau seperti peri pelindungku saja."

"Sudahlah, kau kan sahabatku."

Keduanya tersenyum.

 **###**

"Mami, pokoknya aku mau dibelikan gaun baru!" rengek Minseok.

"Aku juga, Mi, gaunku sudah jelek-jelek," ujar Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Iya, nanti mami belikan. Ah, mami juga jadi ingin datang ke pesta itu."

"Mami jangan aneh-aneh, yang diundang itu gadis-gadis, bukan janda."

"Tapi penampilan mami kan masih seperti gadis, Minnie. Lihat, badan mami masih singset dan menggoda." Mami Yixing berpose seperti model majalah.

"Menggoda pada jamannya, Mi. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Betul kata Kyungie. Ibarat makanan, mami itu sudah expired, kadaluarsa."

Baekhyun yang sedang menyapu terkikik geli mendengar percakapan itu.

"Heh, apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Eh… bukan apa-apa, Mi. Mami, aku juga mau dibelikan gaun."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau dibelikan gaun?"

Mami Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok tertawa.

"Buat apa? Memangnya kau akan pergi ke pesta? Mami tidak ijinkan. Kau harus membersihkan rumah, mencuci, dan memasak! Ayo, anak-anak, kita pergi berbelanja. Besok kalian harus kelihatan cantik."

Mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menunduk meratapi nasibnya.

 **###**

"Kenapa sih mami tidak boleh ikut?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ini khusus untuk para gadis. Lagipula pestanya sampai larut malam, mami kan tidak kuat begadang."

"Hhh… ya sudah, kalian cepat pergi. Ini ongkosnya."

"Cuma segini? Mana cukup untuk naik taksi?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Uang mami habis untuk membeli gaun kalian. Kalian naik becak saja, lebih murah."

Minseok dan Kyungsoo cemberut, tapi tidak bisa membantah.

Saat melewati Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap meja, keduanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Baekhyun. Kita akan pergi ke pesta dansa, sedangkan kau harus diam di rumah."

"Benar, nasibmu sungguh menyedihkan. Hahaha…"

"Berisik! Sudah sana pergi! Atau kalian mau meja ini melayang ke wajah kalian?" Baekhyun sudah siap-siap mengangkat meja.

Kedua saudara tirinya cepat-cepat kabur.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu diketuk. Baekhyun membukanya.

"Lulu?"

"Kita akan pergi ke pesta, Baekkie."

"Tidak bisa…"

"Yah, kau tidak dengar? Kita akan pergi ke pesta. Mana ibumu? Kami mau bertemu dengannya."

"Kami?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia baru menyadari jika Luhan datang bersama dua orang yang tidak ia kenal. "Lu, mereka siapa?"

Kedua orang itu membungkuk hormat.

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Jongdae."

"Dan aku Kim Jongin. Kami…"

"Kim Jong Brothers!" seru keduanya bersamaan sambil bergaya ala Power Rangers.

Baekhyun terlihat semakin bingung.

"Sudah, kau panggilkan saja ibumu."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menurut, meskipun ia tidak tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Luhan.

"Mami, ada yang ingin bertemu."

"Siapa? Kalau tukang kredit panci, bilang saja mami tidak ada."

"Bukan. Mami lihat saja sendiri."

Mami Yixing pun pergi ke ruang tengah. "Bukankah dia temanmu, Baekhyun?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Tante. Betul, aku Luhan, teman Baekhyun. Aku ada perlu dengan tante."

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku tahu tante suka sekali dengan perhiasan. Nah, teman-temanku ini menjual perhiasan, mungkin tante tertarik."

"Perhiasan?"

"Ya, Nyonya," Jongin angkat bicara. "Kami menjual perhiasan berkualitas dengan harga bersaing."

"Nyonya boleh cek toko sebelah, harga yang kami tawarkan pasti lebih murah," sambung Jongdae dengan gaya salesman sejati.

"Lu, disebelah kan tidak ada toko," bisik Baekhyun.

"Sstt… kita berdoa saja semoga ibumu tidak menyadarinya."

"Apa benar barangnya bagus-bagus dan murah?" Mami Yixing mulai tertarik.

"Tentu saja." Jongdae mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini koleksi terbaru kami, bros unicorn bertabur permata, Nyonya pasti suka."

"Wah, indah sekali!"

"Nyonya mau mencoba memakainya?"

"Tentu, tentu." Mami Yixing mengambil bros dari tangan Jongdae, tapi jarinya tertusuk jarum bros itu dan…

Brukkk.

Mami Yixing jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mamiii! Mami kenapa?" Baekhyun berteriak panik.

"Tenang, Baekkie, ibumu hanya pingsan."

"Tapi kenapa bisa begini?"

"Jarum itu beracun," jawab Jongin.

"Beracun?" Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Ya, tapi tidak mematikan."

"Ibumu hanya akan pingsan beberapa jam saja, jadi sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat pergi dan kembali sebelum tengah malam."

"Tapi aku harus memasak, mencuci, dan membersihkan rumah. Bagaimana kalau nanti mami bangun dan melihat pekerjaanku belum selesai?"

Luhan mengeluarkan tawa 'cantik'nya. Ia menunjuk Kim Jong Brothers. "Mereka yang akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Eh, mana bisa begitu?" Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun, kami akan membantumu."

"Iya, kau cepatlah bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah… Oh, tolong angkat mamiku ke sofa ya, kasihan nanti mami masuk angin kalau terlalu lama di lantai. Terima kasih!"

"Ayo, aku sudah bawakan gaun untukmu." Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa lama kemudian,

"Sudah selesai! Baekkie, kau sungguh cantik seperti seorang puteri, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Okay, bawa tasmu, delman kita sudah menunggu."

"Kita… pergi naik delman?"

"Iya, ayo cepat, pestanya sudah akan dimulai!"

Mereka pun berpamitan pada Kim Jong Brothers.

"Selamat bersenang-senang! Bawakan kami oleh-oleh!"

"Dan ingat, pulang sebelum tengah malam!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, ya, sampai jumpa!"

Di luar,

"Nah, itu dia delman kita. Paman Joonmyeon!"

Kusir delman itu menengok ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Wah, kalian berdua terlihat luar biasa…"

Tawa cantik Luhan kembali terdengar. "Baekkie, ini paman Joonmyeon, delmannya suka mengantar jemput ibuku ke pasar. Paman, ini sahabatku Baekhyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Joonmyeon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Um… Lu, apa dia cacingan?"

"Ah, dia memang begitu setiap melihat gadis cantik. Sudah, ayo naik."

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon menghentikan delmannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan yang hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Sepertinya kudaku menabrak seseorang…"

"APA?"

Ketiganya turun dari delman. Mereka melihat seorang gadis manis terjatuh dan menatap kuda Joonmyeon dengan pandangan shock.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Joonmyeon membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja? Kudamu menabraknya!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget." Gadis manis itu tersenyum.

Joonmyeon kembali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Hey, apa kau juga akan pergi ke pesta Tuan Park?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut dengan kami saja, kami juga akan pergi kesana. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Paman?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang bisa mengantar tiga puteri cantik ke pesta. Ayo naik."

Tiga gadis itu menurut.

"Oh ya, namaku Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekkie. Dan ini Luhan, kau bisa memanggilnya Lulu."

"Aku Joonmyeon, panggil saja paman Joonmyeon," sambung Joonmyeon.

"Yah, perhatikan arah kudamu, paman genit, jangan sampai kita tersesat," omel Luhan.

"Namaku Zitao, tapi cukup panggil Tao saja," sang gadis manis memperkenalkan diri.

"Tao, kenapa tadi kau berjalan kaki?"

"Aku tidak punya uang. Uangku sudah kupakai untuk biaya perawatan anjingku."

"Anjingmu kenapa?"

Tao menunduk. "Ini gara-gara ibu tiriku, dia benci padaku. Dia membuat pie apel beracun untuk kumakan, tapi anjingku memakan pie itu lebih dulu. Aku sedih sekali…" Tao menangis di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga hidup dengan ibu tiriku. Sudah, jangan menangis, memang begini nasib anak tiri yang cantik seperti kita. Lulu, kau membawa alat make-upmu?"

"Ya, disini." Luhan menepuk tasnya.

"Tao butuh di touch-up, bedaknya sudah mulai luntur."

Tak lama kemudian, di depan kediaman keluarga Park,

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona-nona."

"Wah, benar! Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami dengan selamat, Paman Joonmyeon!"

"Tidak masalah. Semoga pestanya menyenangkan!"

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Tao turun dari delman dan memasuki rumah mewah itu.

 **###**

"Pesta ini benar-benar membosankan."

"Aku setuju, Hyung. Untuk apa sih papi membuat pesta seperti ini?"

Kedua tuan muda tampan itu duduk di lantai atas, tidak memperdulikan gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di ballroom dan menatap mereka dengan kagum.

"Uh… kepalaku pusing mencium bau parfum mereka," keluh seseorang yang baru saja menaiki tangga dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Hey, Yifan. Apa ada gadis yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Yifan, sahabat kedua tuan muda itu menggeleng. "Semuanya sama saja, genit dan bertingkah berlebihan."

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk menuju ballroom terbuka dan tiga orang gadis melangkah masuk. Yifan dan kedua sahabatnya terbengong-bengong. Mereka sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"S-siapa gadis itu?"

"Hyung, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta…"

"Oh my God, gadis itu sangat manis dan berbeda dari yang lain…"

 **###**

Begitu Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Tao memasuki ruangan, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Aku mengenal yang satu itu. Dia Tao, teman sekolahku. Aku tidak tahu yang dua orang lagi."

"Mereka seperti artis ya…"

"Kyungie, itu Luhan kan? Gadis di sampingnya mirip dengan Baekhyun."

"Mana mungkin? Mami kan tidak mengijinkan dia pergi. Lagipula dari mana dia dapat gaun sebagus itu?"

"Lihat, tuan muda Chanyeol dan tuan muda Sehun menuju ke arah kita!"

 **###**

"Eh, apa ada yang salah dengan kita? Kenapa semua orang melihat kita seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena kita datang terlambat?" ujar Luhan tidak yakin.

"Waaah, tampannya…"

Baekhyun dan Luhan melihat Tao yang sedang memandangi seseorang.

"Siapa, Tao?"

"Laki-laki yang bersama dua tuan muda itu."

"Dua tuan muda? Jadi mereka itu anak Tuan Park?"

Luhan dan teman-temannya terpesona melihat ketiga laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

 **###**

Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia mendekati gadis itu. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Princess?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya ke tengah ruangan.

Semua menatap iri saat mereka berdansa.

"Aku Chanyeol. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun, kau gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Atau Yeollie."

"Baiklah… asal kau memanggilku Baekkie."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baekkie… Ya, itu terdengar bagus."

 **###**

"Sehun-ssi, kenapa menatapku begitu?" Luhan tersipu ketika Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Sehun-ssi?"

"Eh, apa? Ah, aku… Kau siapa? Aku Sehun. Kau mau berdansa denganku? Apa binatang kesukaanmu? Dimana kau tinggal? Apa kau suka bubble tea?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku Luhan, teman-teman dekatku memanggilku Lulu. Tentu saja aku mau berdansa denganmu. Aku suka rusa. Aku tinggal di XOXO Apartment. Dan ya, aku suka bubble tea."

Beberapa gadis memekik tertahan saat melihat anggota termuda keluarga Park yang biasanya berwajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu kini tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita berdansa!"

Tak jauh dari situ, Yifan dan Tao terlihat senang menatap teman-teman mereka.

"Mereka serasi sekali…"

"Benar. Aku senang akhirnya ada gadis yang bisa menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan Sehun." Yifan menoleh ke arah Tao. "Ahem… aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yifan. Siapa namamu, Nona manis?"

"Apa kau merayuku?"

"Tidak. Merayu seorang gadis bukan gayaku."

"Tapi kau menyebutku manis."

"Kau memang manis."

Tao tersenyum malu-malu. "Um… namaku Tao."

"Tao-ssi, berhubung kedua temanmu sudah mendapat pasangan, bagaimana kalau kita juga berdansa?"

"Begitu ya. Baiklah…"

"Ayo."

 **###**

"Aneh, aku merasa cocok sekali denganmu, padahal kita baru saja bertemu," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga merasa begitu, Yeollie."

Keduanya tidak sadar kalau sudah berdansa lama sekali.

"Baekkie, dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

"Aku…" Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar jam berdentang satu kali. "Ah, jam berapa ini?"

"Setengah dua belas."

"Setengah dua belas? Astaga, aku harus pulang!"

"Apa? Tapi…"

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Yeollie. Aku pulang dulu!"

"Baekkie, tunggu!" panggil Chanyeol, ia mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah lari menjauh. "Hey, kau menjatuhkan tasmu!"

 **###**

Baekhyun cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia melihat hidangan diatas meja dan teringat pada Kim Jong Brothers. Disambarnya sepiring kue dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas… Tunggu, dimana tasnya?

"Aduh, tasku tertinggal, bagaimana ini? Ah, sudahlah, menyelamatkan diri dari amukan mami lebih penting!" Ia membungkus piring itu dengan lapisan gaunnya dan kembali berlari pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia disambut oleh senyum Jongin.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah pulang!"

Mendengar seruan Jongin, Jongdae pun muncul. "Bagaimana pestanya?"

"Menyenangkan! Aku merasa menjadi puteri sehari."

"Kami ikut senang mendengarnya."

"Oh ya, ini… Maaf, aku cuma bisa membawakan ini untuk kalian." Baekhyun menyodorkan sepiring kue yang dibawanya.

"Wah, kue! Lengkap dengan piringnya! Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Eh, dimana Luhan?"

"Astaga, aku terlalu panik sampai-sampai melupakannya! Lulu masih di pesta itu. Dia juga terlihat bersenang-senang tadi, jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa kutinggal."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu, jadi sebaiknya kami pulang dulu, ibumu juga akan segera sadar."

"Kalian baik sekali padaku, terima kasih banyak. Kapan-kapan kalian harus datang lagi kemari, nanti kubuatkan makanan."

"Tentu, kami akan datang lagi. Sampai jumpa! Jongin, dimana kau parkir karpet terbangnya?"

"Di halaman depan."

"Baiklah. Baekhyun, kami pulang. Paipai!"

Setelah keduanya pulang dengan mengendarai karpet terbang, Baekhyun segera membersihkan make-up dan mengganti pakaiannya. Baru saja ia keluar kamar, ia mendengar suara mami Yixing.

"Baekhyun!"

"Ya, Mi?"

"Dimana teman-teman anehmu itu?"

"Teman-temanku? Siapa?"

"Luhan dan yang dua orang lagi! Tadi mereka datang kan?"

Baekhyun berpura-pura bingung. "Mami bicara apa? Tidak ada yang datang. Apa mami sakit? Mami tidur lama sekali."

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Iya, lihat saja, masakanku sudah dingin. Aku mau membangunkan mami untuk makan, tapi aku takut."

"Apa tadi aku bermimpi?" pikir mami Yixing dalam hati.

"Mami, pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku mau tidur. Mami mau aku ambilkan makan dulu?"

"Iya, sana ambilkan. Jangan banyak-banyak, mami sedang diet!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah mengambilkan makanan untuk mami Yixing, ia pergi ke kamar. "Uh, kakiku sakit, pasti gara-gara berlari tadi. Tapi… aku senang. Yeollie benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran." Senyum menghiasi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan berguling-guling di atas selimutnya. "Aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya tidak ya? Apa nanti dia masih ingat padaku?"

Karena lelah, tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun pun tertidur.

 **###**

Chanyeol membolak-balik kartu di tangannya. "Byun Baekhyun," ia membaca nama yang tertera di kartu itu.

"Hyuuung!" Tiba-tiba Sehun masuk dan melompat ke arahnya.

"Sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

"Hyung, kira-kira papi mengijinkan tidak kalau aku membeli perusahaan bubble tea?"

"Untuk apa kau membelinya?"

"Lulu suka sekali bubble tea, sama sepertiku. Kalau aku punya pabriknya, aku kan bisa memberinya bubble tea setiap hari."

"Setiap hari? Kau ingin memberi bubble tea pada seorang gadis? Setiap hari?"

"Kenapa tidak? Lulu menyukainya."

Chanyeol mengacak rambut adiknya. "Kau benar-benar tertarik padanya ya?"

"Tentu saja, dia sangat cantik. Meskipun saat tertawa kadang dia terlihat seram, tapi dia tetap mempesona."

"Wah, Sehunnie-ku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta rupanya. Kau harus menemuinya lagi dan mengajaknya kencan."

"Memang itu rencanaku. Eh, apa itu?"

"Kartu identitas Baekhyun, gadis yang berdansa denganku. Tasnya terjatuh karena dia terburu-buru pulang. Besok aku akan menemuinya untuk mengembalikan ini."

"Dan mengajaknya kencan?"

"Tidak. Aku akan melamarnya." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Astaga, astaga, astaga…"

 **###**

Chanyeol dan Yifan menatap rumah di hadapan mereka.

"Benar ini alamatnya?"

"Itu yang tertulis di kartu identitasnya."

"Kau mau aku mengecek lebih dulu?"

"Tidak usah, kita sama-sama saja."

"Okay."

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu depan.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka.

"Y-Yeollie?"

"Baekkie! Ternyata benar ini rumahmu!" Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena bisa melihat gadisnya lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Kau mau menangkapku karena mengambil piring kue dari rumahmu ya?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa itu, Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol dan Yifan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya. Aku Park Chanyeol," ujar Chanyeol sopan.

"Kau anak Tuan Park? Suatu kehormatan bisa menerimamu sebagai tamu. Mari silahkan duduk. Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepat buatkan minum! Mana anak-anakku? Minnie, Kyungie, cepat kesini, tuan muda Park datang! Baekhyun, mana minumnya?"

"Nyonya ini cerewet sekali," gerutu Yifan pada Chanyeol.

"Ahem. Maaf, Nyonya, kedatanganku kemari sebenarnya untuk…"

"Mami, tadi mami bilang apa? Ada tuan mu—waaah… Kyungie! Kyungie, Chanyeol-ssi ada disini! Di rumah kita!"

Minseok dan Kyungsoo muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Yifan rasanya ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri, tapi karena tidak ingin menyakiti wajah tampannya, akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas. "Nyonya dan nona-nona, begini…"

"Kau siapa?" potong mami Yixing.

"Aku Yifan, orang kepercayaan tuan muda Chanyeol. Sebenarnya kami kesini karena tuan muda ingin bertemu dengan nona Baekhyun."

"HAH?" Mami Yixing, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo terkejut.

Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan baki yang dipegangnya. Dengan gemetar ia berjalan mendekat dan menyimpan baki berisi minuman itu di atas meja. "Bertemu… denganku?"

"Ya." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku ingin mengembalikan tasmu."

"Ah… terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu, permisi."

"Heh, sepertinya ada yang salah," pikir Yifan. "Hey, Chanyeol, benar hanya itu? Sepertinya ada yang kurang."

Chanyeol berhenti. "Oh iya. Maaf, aku lupa apa yang mau aku katakan." Tuan muda itu kembali mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang kedua tangannya. "Baekkie, aku tahu kita belum lama mengenal satu sama lain, tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Menikahlah denganku."

"A-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak sekarang, aku akan menunggumu lulus dan kita akan merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Pernikahan kita harus sempurna, seperti dirimu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Yeollie…"

"Kau mau kan?"

"Mmm." Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau ikut aku, adikku ingin bertemu denganmu. Setelah itu kita akan menemui ayah dan ibuku. Kami mohon diri, Nyonya." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"Nah, begini baru benar. Kami permisi dulu." Yifan membungkukkan badannya dan pergi menyusul sahabatnya.

"Mamiii!" Minseok dan Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu, sementara mami Yixing terduduk lemas di kursi.

 **###**

Enam bulan dan empat belas hari kemudian, sebuah pesta diadakan di El Dorado. Pesta pernikahan yang sangat meriah.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park gembira akhirnya putra pertama mereka menikah dengan gadis pujaannya.

Mami Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok akhirnya sadar dan menyesal telah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan buruk. Mereka meminta maaf dan ikut berbahagia atas pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Hyung! Noona! Kami ucapkan selamat. Kami senang sekali melihat kalian menikah. Semoga kalian tetap bersama selamanya. Yehet! Ohorat!" seru Sehun penuh semangat. Di sampingnya, Luhan tersenyum manis dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah. Tahun depan giliranmu menjadi mempelai pria ya."

"Teman-teman, ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian."

Empat pasang mata tertuju pada Yifan. Tao menunduk dan tersenyum malu.

"Bulan depan aku dan Tao akan menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Maksudmu… Waaah!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan segera memeluk Tao. "Selamat, Tao-ya!"

"A-yo, good job, Yifan."

"Hebat, ini hebat! Hyung, kita harus mengucapkan kalimat ajaibnya!"

"Kalimat ajaib?"

"Iya, yang selalu diucapkan di akhir dongeng puteri dan pangeran."

"Ah! Baiklah."

"Semuanya, ayo kita ucapkan bersama! 1… 2… 3!"

"DAN KAMI HIDUP BAHAGIA SELAMANYA~~~"

 **# END #**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo semuanya, kita ketemu lagi. Oh iya, kalian jangan panggil aku 'Thor' ya, panggil aja Gigi. ^^Senangnya prologue kemarin ada yang baca dan ninggalin komentar hehehe... Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga buat chapter ini. Balasan reviewnya aku post di chapter terpisah ya, sekalian aku kasih sedikit extra scene. xD Sampai jumpa~ mmuuaacchh!


	3. Extra

**-** **Extra** **-**

(Ini scene dari pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun)

"Anak-anak, ayo kita pulang, mami sudah mulai mengantuk."

"Mami dan Kyungie pulang duluan saja ya, aku diantar Jongdae. Hati-hati dan sampai jumpa, Mi!" Minseok menarik Jongdae ke lantai dansa.

"Aku juga masih ingin disini bersama Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Jongin.

Ah, rupanya pesta pernikahan Baekhyun mempertemukan kedua saudara tirinya dengan Kim Jong Brothers.

"Aish, anak muda jaman sekarang selalu mendahulukan pasangan dibandingkan orang tuanya. Kalian tega melihat mami pulang sendiri? Bagaimana kalau mami bertemu begal di jalan?"

"Mami begal saja mereka sebelum mereka membegal mami. Tidak ada begal di El Dorado, Mi, jangan mengada-ada. Aku dan Jongin akan mencari minuman dingin. Bye, Mami sayang!"

"Yah, Kyung—"

"Permisi…"

Mami Yixing berbalik. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Nyonya ini ibunya Baekhyun?"

"Ya, benar. Apa saya mengenal anda?"

"Tidak. Ah, lebih tepatnya belum. Perkenalkan, nama saya Joonmyeon. Saya mengenal Baekhyun dari Luhan, dan mengenal Luhan dari ibunya Luhan. Saya mengenal ibunya Luhan dari teman sa—"

"Cukup, Tuan Joonmyeon, semakin dijelaskan saya semakin tidak mengerti. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa anda baik-baik saja? Apa debu masuk ke mata anda?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Ini hanya reaksi alami, jangan khawatir, ini normal. Begini, saya dengar anda akan meninggalkan pesta. Kebetulan saya juga agak lelah, maklum, saya sudah bukan anak muda lagi hahaha… Kalau nyonya mau, kita bisa pulang bersama."

Mami Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. "Pulang bersama?"

"Ya. Saya akan mengantar anda. Saya memarkir delman saya disebelah sana, mungkin nyonya mau…"

"Tunggu. Delman? Maksud anda kereta yang ditarik oleh kuda?"

"Benar sekali."

"Ah, saya suka sekali kuda! Mulai dari kuda pony, kuda zebra, Unicorn, Pegasus, segala macam kuda!"

"Bagus. Jadi anda tidak keberatan kan saya antar pulang?"

"Hm. Ya, baiklah."

"Mari saya tunjukkan jalannya, Nyonya…"

"Yixing. Nama saya Yixing. Maukah anda menceritakan tentang kuda-kuda anda?"

"Tentu, Nyonya Yixing. Mari, silahkan ikuti saya." Mata Joonmyeon kembali berkedip-kedip ketika Yixing tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

 _…And they live happily ever after…_

 **-#####-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gigi would like to thank...**

 **Aura626, hunexohan, risrezz, Aracy27,** for favorite and following. ^^

 **bebekekso -** Udah selesai ya, ini aku post extra scenenya. Kok tau sih kalo aku mau jodohin Mami Yixing sama Paman Joonmyeon?

 **yousee -** Baekhyun itu Cinderella modern yang berani ngelawan saudara-saudara tirinya hahaha... Udah end kok ini, makasih banyak ya udah baca dan komen. :)

 **Hunbooty -** Gimana HunHan-nya? Kurang banyak? Kurang greget? Hehe... maaf kalo cuma sedikit, abis main pairnya kan ChanBaek. ^-^v Bikin ff HunHan ya... hmm... akan dipertimbangkan huahaha...

 **Arapark -** Thank you! Seneng deh ada yang nyemangatin buat nulis. :D Ini udah selesai, suka ga sama ceritanya?

 **Guest -** S-sequel? Kayanya segini dulu aja deh, mungkin nanti aku bakal nulis cerita baru... tapi entah kapan hiks hiks...

 **peachzizi -** Thank you~ ini extra chapternya, silahkan dinikmati. xD Side story HunHan? Kenapa banyak yang minta HunHan? Aku jadi pengen bikin padahal ga bisa. TT TT Suatu saat nanti, mungkin. ;)

 **(Psst... yang suka ChanBaek boleh cek fanfic peachzizi yang judulnya Going Crazy. ^^)**

Selesai! Terima kasih banyak buat semuanya, terutama kalian yang ngasih feedback, it means a lot. Yang mau kenalan, tanya-tanya sama Gigi atau curhat (siapa tau ada yang sedih gara-gara ga bisa nonton EXOLUXION, mari kita berpelukan), PM atau tinggalin komentar aja ya hehe...

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!

/pergi naik delman Paman Joonmyeon/


End file.
